Simon's in love?
by angel12wings
Summary: A beautiful friendship and brotherhood. Simon has always appreciated Alvin's optimism but that's what got him caught in the energetic furball's love trap. Simon can't lock eyes for more then a second, he can't be within five feet of Alvin. This is going to ruin everything!
1. Chapter 1

_Spoiler! I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks :/ I recently bought a flute though maybe a trade is in order? Anyway enjoy! SimonXAlvin_

* * *

_"_I hate doing chores!" complained Alvin. Of course this caused Simon to chip in from the laundry room where he was cleaning out a dirty hamper into the washer. "Alvin, these will teach us how to be more mature when we're older. Plus Dave gave us a place to live and food on the table, we need to repay him somehow." It was around 7:30 in the afternoon, Dave was out at work and Claire our professional photographer was out taking shots of The Chipettes. She and Dave recently got back together, thanks to Alvin that is and his "love doctor" thing.

Alvin slouched down on the couch near the vacuum. Theodore peeked his head out from Simon's bedroom which he just finished dusting the shelves and such. "Alvin, would you like me to..." Just before Theodore could finish Simon yelled from the other room "THEODORE! NO LET ALVIN DO IT HIMSELF!" Theodore let his head hang down in gloom. "Sorry Alvin, maybe next time." The chubby fluff of adorableness left the television room to his own to dust.

Simon sighed and started the washer before walking out of the room. The brainiac of the singers went to go and scold Alvin for his lack of work but again Theodore's adorableness popped in. "Hey ready for bed?" Alvin again spoke his mind "It's 8:30 why is our bedtime so early? A middle school-er has a bedtime of like 10:00 and we are international singing pop-stars in high school and we go to sleep at 8:30?!" Once more Simon sighed "Dave said we should get our sleep." The fame crazy chipmunk turned his head toward the smallest sibling and barked to Theodore in order to spook him "Sleep? Yeah that is until the Boogie Man gets you while you sleep! Muwahahahaha"

Alvin continued to laugh like a mad man while Simon calmed his whimpering brother down. "Alvin! Would you stop that?" Turning his head to the older brother Simon spoke calmly to reassure him "Theodore, how about you go to sleep. The Boogie Man's not real and never will be. We'll be up there momentarily." Theodore shook his shivering head up and down signifying a yes and ran up the stairs making sure what Simon reported to be true.

Simon stayed in the living room watching Alvin vacuum and complain. Once Alvin finished after a long antagonizing hour, the boys went to the upper level. Simon checked on Theo who was fast asleep with a smile of satisfaction on his face, while the eldest brother; Alvin walked to the door framed red. "Alvin" the blue brother approached Alvin as he was reaching for the door knob to his room. Alvin retracted his hand sighing. "Yes Simon?" he was obliviously mad or upset. His tone shown irritation.

Simon brought his pointer finger up to bring up a point and start a small talk but he didn't want to upset his brother anymore than he already did. "Um... uh... never mind you can go to bed. I'll see you in the morning when you're less cranky." Simon faked a horrible smile and awkwardly walked down the hall to his own room which of course had a frame of blue. He looked to his right only to see Alvin walking into his room.

With a sigh he opened up the door and browsed his book shelf in look of a interesting novel for this night. Finding nothing that sparked his curiosity he just grabbed a random James Patterson book of the shelf and climbed into bed. He opened the book to a book marked page and began to read from that spot.

After a good 20 minutes he got sick of reading. Turning off the lamp near his full sized bed he turned his body near the wall and closed his eyes into a very deep and dream infested sleep.

* * *

_Incredibly short I know but Simon's dream will be longer if not juicer... Hah sorry for the shortness :/ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two Simon's dream _

* * *

Simon fell asleep relatively quickly. He immediately went into a dream, and to Simon it felt very real. As if he was living it.

_I got out of bed late in the night just to get a quick drink, when I heard one of my brothers closing the refrigerator. I walked a little quicker to see if they left something out. Both Theodore and Alvin did this quit often, once I got there I saw Alvin with a glass of Chocolate milk. "Oh hey Alvin, what are you doing up so late?" I questioned. He shrugged "I just got thirsty is all. Why are you in the kitchen and not reading?" Alvin had a very valid point, I'm always reading. "Same as you, thirsty. I went to get some milk." Alvin shook his head and moved to the side allowing me to grab a glass._

_I reached up to the cabinet and opened it up when Alvin grabbed my hand. "Ugh, Alvin what do you want?" I didn't get a response but instead he cupped my cheeks in his hands. My cheeks squished into my mouth making me sound weird "Uh Alvin? What do you think you're doing?" I sounded like a toddler saying this. Alvin closed his eyes very tight and the last thing I knew was my blue shirt was covered in chocolate milk and my lips were connected to Alvin's. _

_I was panicking, this is my older brother freaking making out with me! I pushed him off of me "ALVIN! What the ever loving heck was that about?!" I screamed at him. I looked down at my shirt to see this huge brown stain that would take forever to get out. I toke my shirt off to get that icky wet feeling away. Alvin looked at the shirt "Sorry about the stain, I know you just did laundry and all..." I cut him off "What about the kiss?! Are you not going to apologize about that?!" He shook his head no. I was astonished "So you are telling me that you enjoy that? That you actually wanted to do this?" _

_Alvin again shook his head but this time he shook it yes. Alvin, the oldest brother of the Chipmunks by a minute had just enjoyed making out with his youngest brother. Alvin was now looking down at my chest which was bare, he wet my shirt on purpose. I covered myself up, making Alvin a bit mad but he blushed and ran to his room. I ran after him madder than ever, once I got up there I heard the door click which meant it was locked._

Simon woke up in a cold sweat, hyper-ventilating. He looked over to a clock which shown the number 5:48, He shook it off as a nightmare and went to get milk. Simon listened closely to make sure the dream was just a dream. Few seconds past and there was no sounds, Simon let out a relived breath. He walked through the doorway to see no one and was very happy. "Alvin's not here thank god. It was just a ridiculous nightmare."

He opened the cabinet to get the glass. He got the milk and walked to his room and waited for the morning alarm to go off in about 5 minutes. Simon drunk his milk in complete silence and once the alarm went off the milk was gone and Simon was at piece almost forgetting that horrifying dream completely. He got up and put his morning clothes on like normal turned the alarm off. Walking down the stairs he heard only Dave awake waiting a good 10 minutes for the boys to be ready. As always I was the first awake "Good morning Simon. Sleep well? Read any good books or do you need some new ones?"

I answered and we continued the small talk until Theodore walked in. "Yum, Dave is that pancakes I smell?" A yes was given and Theo ran to his chair with a bib that came from seemingly nowhere. I wasn't in reminder of that stupid dream until Dave called the oldest. "ALVINNNNNNN!" I got a face of shock. Theodore shook me a little bit trying to get my attention, I was reliving my dream inside my own head like a wretched movie.

Alvin got into the kitchen and I screamed running to school with only my backpack...

* * *

_Well there's a cliff hanger and I believe this is much larger if a chapter than the last please enjoy :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry! We got a new cat and I had to help her get comfortable here. Anyway here's the story! By the way I forgot to mention imagine the boys as humans not actual chipmunks._

* * *

I ended up skipping breakfast because of my uncalled for out burst. I walked the small distance to the school, walking up the stairs to the entrance I re-thought about this morning. "I can't just run every time I see him... I live with him if I did that I would become depressed and sit in my room all the time, just re-reading my books over and over again.

The bell rang while I was thinking over what I could do to avoid both my brother and depression. I walked to my locker which was on the top, I put in my combination 37-04-11. The door flew open and I grabbed my books for the next two classes. Alvin had the locker right next to mine so I worked fast to avoid seeing him and answering his god awful questions about this morning. I closed my locker and walked with my head down towards homeroom. I open the door and sit towards the front where all the 'teacher's pets' sit. I didn't care I avoided Alvin who sat with the jocks in the back.

I opened my spiral notebook to the back few pages. I ripped out the first blank page I found and ripped that in half began writing an apology letter to my brothers. The top half goes to Alvin and the second to Theodore

**Dear Alvin, I must apologize for the way I acted when you walked into the kitchen this morning. I had a awful nightmare and you were in it and I got reminded of it. From now on I'll just put that memory in the back of my mind, after all it is just a dream right? It won't happen again and I can swear to that. I cross my heart x3 that it won't. Please if you forget about it then I will as well. Enjoy your day baby ****Alvin.**

After writing that I scribbled it out to where he wouldn't be able to read it. I can't believe I wrote that, I like Jeanette not Alvin! That's incest! That's absolutely revolting!

Immediately I pushed that thought out of my head and wrote to my other older brother Theodore. I pulled out the second half of the sheet when the late bell rang. That's when most of the people walked in including Alvin.

**Dear Theo, I hope you enjoyed my pancakes! I also would like to apologize for my behavior that occurred in the early morning. It was uncalled for and I hope you forget about it just as I have. Enjoy the rest of your day Theo and remember the eagle is a fake. It won't hurt you.**

I put the half sheets in my pocket and listened to the lesson. I already knew this so I just began to finish the book I started later that night. I got lost in the book again and was almost late to my next class. I ran past our three lockers and slipped Theo's note in the locker under mind and Alvin's in the blue closest next to mine. I continued to run and got there a minute before the bell, earlier then most people.

The class went by fast, the bell rang and I went outside and climbed my tree to enjoy my off period. Alvin had the same off period;normally he spent it on the field practicing football. Just now realizing I had the perfect few of the entire field I watched for a bit, mostly watching Alvin. After a bit he noticed I was watching and climbed up the hill where my tree sat. I opened the book quickly and read more of Patterson's art.

"Hey Simon! I read that note you put in my locker and came to ask. What was the nightmare? I've never heard you scream like that before." Alvin questioned me. I sighed, should I tell the truth or make up some lie? I was really bad at lying. "Oh that I forgot about it already."

Mentally I slapped myself and slipped into a day dream while Alvin was blabbering off.

_"Oh Simon, come on you can tell me anything. Did it go a little something like this?" Alvin then pulled me off my branch with both his hands. I started blushing "Alvin what do you think you're doing?!" I had a worried tone making me sound less serious then I wanted to be. He put me on my feet an pulled my chin down a little to match his. I was staring into his beautiful brown eyes, I looked away when my blushing became visible. He moved my head back to his eyes and once again, I was kissed. Tongue was involved this time. He broke it off and ran down the hill "See you later little brother!"_

I snapped out of it when I hear him scream "See you later little brother!" He was at the bottom of the hill, and I was on my feet. Oh my god what really happened! I opened my phone when it vibrated to see the camera had been on the entire time. I had voice recordings to a blue backr ound! Thank god!

* * *

_That's the end of that chapter! You'll get the voice recordings next one I promise! R&R please! Byee!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cliffhanger over!_

* * *

I went into my gallery and picked the only video in my phone. I pray that nothing has happened!

A: Hey Simon! I read that note you put in my locker and came to ask. What was the nightmare? I've never heard you scream like that before.

S: Oh that I forgot about it already.

A: Simon you can tell me anything! Nothing is going to happen to my baby brother, unless it's me.

*Rustling heard and a cough from Simon*

A: I'll never let anything hurt you. Nothing, trust me on that if anything.

S: Thanks now please let go before my lungs collapse.

*Fast footsteps heard*

A: See you later little brother!

*Rustling is heard*

~End video~

I deleted the video of pitch black and sighed with relief. He only hugged me, like a brother would! OH THANK MY LIFE! I closed the gallery and put my iPhone back into my jean pocket where it belonged making sure it was on vibrate. I threw my book down in frustration knowing this was all a cruel joke my brain was playing on me. The human-chipmunk thingie I'm in love with is Jeanette Miller not my brother Alvin Seville. While I was yelling at myself in mental madness I heard the bell ring in the distance alerting me that I have to be in my class in the next five minutes.

I picked up the book that I threw done earlier. I walked over to the doors which lead to the school. Freshmen have lunch first so it was time to eat. I walked up to my locker to get my lunch money of 20 dollars. That's when I noticed Alvin's so called "friends" walk up to me. I pushed my glasses up my nose and began to speak. "Um hello is there anything you need? Or are just waiting for Alvin?" I figured that was why they were here until I was on my knees holding my gut in pain.

I groaned while I pushed myself onto my feet again. "What was that for?" I saw in the hands of one of the three guys hands was a 20 dollar bill that was not there before. "Oh I didn't have money for lunch thanks for being so generous to donate me 20 today, Simon." The three boys walked away with my 20 dollars in their hands. I was holding onto the bottom of my still open locker when I fell and heard the bell ring, I'm supposed to be eating a sandwich right now not kneeling in pain coughing up blood. I saw Alvin at the end of the hall watching, he had this face of pure horror and hatred. I got a little scared to be honest.

Alvin ran to the jock with my money and pinned him up against the locker risking himself to get suspended. "Why did you take his money?!" Alvin was demanding with such rage. The jock sweat a bit and pushed Alvin off him "What's it to you? Aren't you supposed to be my friend? How can you defend that nerd over there? I just got a twenty from him nothing to get mad about!" Alvin sucker punched the boy, toke the bill out of his hand and said "Bros before hoes. You know this."

The oldest of our singing group brought me my 20, picked me up bridal style and walked over to the nurse's office. Jeanette was following close behind, when she saw Alvin pick me up. As worried as my chipmunk may be I slipped out of reality and went unconscious. The last thing I heard was Jeanette telling Alvin to run and that she'll meet him in the lunch room.

* * *

I woke up on the nurse's blue treatment bed in her office. A depressed Alvin was seating in the seat next to me, I heard voices in the other room. I believed it belonged to Dave and the nurse? I shifted to put my feet on the floor and that seemed to get my brother's attention. "Simon! I never saw a guy get knocked out from a hit to the gut, maybe I should take you to the gym during our off-period." His tone when he said the last parts worried me, when I was about to ask him about it, Dave came by. "Oh Simon thank god you are okay! What happened?!" My adoptive father was murdering me in questions. Why was I in here? What happened? Why does Alvin have a 2-day suspense? Things like that, dad stuff. I waited until he finished before even attempting to answer. "Dave I know you're worried and all that but I'm fine, if I were to get some lunch I can return to my classes as if nothing happened and all." Surprisingly Dave seemed to believe me. He talked to me for a bit so he can get the whole story and once he was finished he toke Alvin home, the nurse wrote me a pass to eat with the seniors who ate after us freshmen.

I hope no one notices, I'll just eat outside.

* * *

_What will happen when Simon goes outside to eat? Will it be peaceful like he hopes or will three jocks get revenge for "tattling"? Keep reading an you will see I promise! R&R please!_


End file.
